Guide You Here
by HeroJustInTime90
Summary: Bella is in a difficult situation, she is in love with someone who is in love with someone else. Her family is after her and it is all a muddle. Is she blind to: LOVE! Will she open her eyes? WARNING: Lemmons, violence and adult themes! All Human! Cannon
1. Preface

Guide You Here

Author's Notes: This story is very different to others. You need patience with this for the main characters to 'hook-up'. These are all Bella's point of view. Please review! Please put this on alert and also can you suggest people to read this! I don't own twilight. All I ask is for you to do those three. The more reviews and alerts the faster I make chapters! The song that inspired me to write this story is called You hear me by Jimmy eat world that song is the theme song of this story! The thing that lead me to the song is Paramore's cover: I love Paramore!

Preface:

Who could possibly know that just by seeing the people you love 'fall in love' hurt you and change your life completely? Who knew that it would leave me in this state? My state is: Crying like hell while feeling numb and dead.

If you told me that six months ago I would be in this situation. I had to pretend I was calm with all of this. I think they are moving to fast, i'm in love with him and yet all I want to do is crawl in a hole and die. My life is now completely useless. It is useless to the people around me, the people in my work, my friends, my family.

Why the hell did all this happen? Why couldn't I have told him that I love him? Why didn't I tell him that I had this undieing desire to be with him? Why couldn't life go right for me just this _one_ time? Am I so pathetic to actually wish my life could go the way I wanted? That answer is yes. I don't know the answers to the others though. I wish I did, but if I dwell on that I will end up doing something I regret.

Things can be unexpected, things change angles, things don't always turn out the way you planned. Yet again everyone says the same thing over and over again to you and it's always this: "Have faith in yourself." I wish I could, but it doesn't always turn out the way I planned _or_ wanted. I pull my tissues out one by one filling each one with my pain.

I look back at everything that has happened in my life. I remember all of the things that made me feel happy, sad, elated, confused, surprised, pissed, jelouse and most of all depressed. Why is life so annoying at times, when you feel like everything is going right it always turns out wrong. Why? I love him _so_ much. Can he not see it?

Just as I was going under the covers, I was exhausted from two things: A busy day at work and also all this crying made me feel numb. I crawl into a ball and just as I lean over to turn off my table lamp, my phone vibrates. It was a text message from him...

What do you guyd think so far? I hope you enjoyed that! Please review! Share with friends!

Read my other stories like:

Today, Tomorrow, Yesurday

Love, Trust and Flames

Facing The Past

Dear Edward

Cinderbella

and Falling Without a Doubt.

The more reviews I get with these the more chapters I'll write!


	2. Chapter 1: Meet 'The Gang'

Guide You Here

Author's Notes: Hey everyone who is reading this! Please Review. If I don't get reviews I simply don't write more chapters untill I feel like it! Please tell me your thoughts. Merry Christmas!

Chapter 1: Meet 'The Gang'.

BPOV

As I put the key in the hole to open the door to my apartment, I feel a rush of excitement. I know who will be behind there and especially what will be happening...Today was 'Group Time'. That was when me and my friends would spend time catching up and being us.

We usually just sit around, play games and watch a movie, then late at night the girls would join my room and we would have a chat. This was my favourite day of the week especially after work. This is always what I need to feel like myself again. Friday up to Sunday was our 'Group Time'. I loved it.

Oh! I almost forgot to indroduce myself! My name is Isabella Swan, my friends call me 'Bella', 'Bells', 'Bell' or 'B'. I am 5'2 in height and I have brown hair and eyes. I look alot like my father but I have my mom's smile and face structure also my skin colour is ivory.

My mom and dad divorced when I was 6 and since I moved to Washington DC I haven't talked to either one of them. My dad lives in Forks and my mom lives in Texas with her boyfriend 'Phil'. When I was growing up I lived with my mom and we used to travel alot untill she met Phil.

Renee -my mom was always the child in the family, she was always messing around and thinking of stupid things. I was the one to look after her _instead_ of the other way around, she was never the one to have the motherly role. Things happened and I left to live with Charlie -my dad, when I was 15.

Things happened with Charlie when I turned 17, so I left to stay with a friend untill the end of senior year and when it did, me and my friends decided to start our new lives here. I was oringinally going to come here alone, but my friends said I didn't have to go through this alone, so I agreed and let them join me.

I went to college here and studied hair and beauty. I am now 25 and I work for a modeling company. No I don't do the make-up or the hair, no, no, no...I'm a model. People think models are bitchy, snooty, bossy, stuck up their own ass, impolite or just plain moody. I'm not like that, you can ask my friends if you want to.

When I finally opened the door I walked in to see Alice sitting on our couch and watching some fashion show, she turned her head to look at who was there and smiled "Hey Bella. How was work?" she asked "Usuall. People being shocked that I am so nice when I am one of the most famous models in Washington," I said with a laugh, Alice giggled at this remark.

"So how was your work?" I asked her. Hold up! Alice and I met in High school, she was fairly new because she came from Alaska. She is my best friend and I could tell her anything, she loves fashion and is a designer. She has black, long, sleek hair and green eyes. Alice's full name is Alisson Esmerelda Cullen. She hates her full name so she asks us to call her: 'Alice', 'Ali' or 'Alley Cat'.

Alice is smaller than me, she is atleast 4'6 she is a tiny little thing. I usually call her 'my little pixie' and the first time she heard it, she loved it. Her dad: Carlise is a doctor and her mom: Esme is a home designer. Alice is a lively, bubbly and energetic person. She loves to shop, dance and sing, she was a regular girly girl.

"It was alright. Just plain and boring...Come sit with me Belly" I laughed at the name she called me, she was the only one I would allow her to call me that. I loved her alot because she was like my little sister. I sat next to her and we sat and watched this british channel. What we were watching was apparently this british designer called 'Gok' and from what we could see he was really good.

"Hey my little pixie...Where are the others?" I asked, I looked up at the clock and noticed it was 3:15pm. I only got out of work 10 minutes ago and drove home for 3 minutes. "I saw Rose somewhere. So was Em...Hummm" she said thinking with her eyes squinting, while moving her head and scrunching up her lips. I laughed at her, she is always playing this silly game.

"I'm here. I was just out in the garage getting the drinks from the freezer." Rose said walking into the kitchen with a bottle of wine in one hand and champange in the other. I laughed at her messy hair and a button that was undone on her shirt. She obviously was out back with Em doing the dirty's. Rose gave me a scowl, she knew I knew what really was going on.

"Uh-huh. It takes that long to walk to my garage then back just to get some champange and a bottle of wine. Alright Rose...I believe you," I said rolling my eyes at her and she giggled at me. Rose and I met in High school aswell, she is one of my best friends, we (as in me and the group) all knew each other at that point. Rose is the one who got the idea of us all moving here in the first place.

Rose has blond hair that reaches the small of her back and blue eyes, she is 5'5 and she had the figure I would kill for. Her skin was pale but right now with my teasing she is a little bit of peach and pink. Rose's full name is: Rosalie Lily Hale, I know lots of 'l's in the name. We call her 'Rose', 'Rosie' or 'Rose-Lily'.

Rose right now had her hair up in a pony tail and was wearing her usual business suit. She is the head of a company called 'Extra Special'. The company would try and find amazing locations, fix it if it need it and then suggest for people to move there. She is a very neat person and she never has a hair out of place. _Looks like she broke that rule today_, with that joke in my head I laughed loudly.

That point Em just walked in, with sweat all over him. "What's with Bella?" Em asked, swiping some sweat off his forhead, this made me laugh because his button was open on his casual jeans. When he moved his arm to wipe the sweat it was a clear view, his plain white t-shirt stuck to him. Rose looked where I was looking and laughed herself, pulling down Em's shirt.

This moment I was on the floor, rolling and crying with laughter. Alice looked over and noticed everything at that point and joined with me. Em is like my big brother, people will see him and suddenly feel intimidated by his size. He is 6'4 and muscular, he has short black hair and brown eyes. Em was the one who took me in when I needed someone to crash with. I told him everything that happened and he wouldn't let Charlie come anywhere near me.

Em always knew how to cheer me up, he was never the smart one in the group but he was the most protective of me. Me and Em grew up together, my parents were friends with his, but when Em found out about what Charlie did to me that night I came over...He completely flipped out. I asked him not to do anything stupid and he did as I asked. When I moved away (with my mom) he was devistated that I had to leave, and to be honest: I didn't want to leave him alone either.

When I came back he was as happy as anything, he wouldn't leave my side and he is the one who introduced me to these crazy people I now call my 'friends'. Em's full name is Emmett Lucas MacCarty, but we call him: 'Em', 'Teddy', 'E' or 'Emmy'. He works in a gym and he is curantly dating Rose. They have been dating for 2 months now.

Em asked her to be his girlfriend in the sweetest way and that was: on her birthday. She was throwing a party, where everyone got drunk except for them and me, they were slow dancing and he asked her and when I saw tears in her eyes she said yes. It was so sweet. Em planed it with me and it turned into a sucess.

When me and Alice got our cool back, we sat back on the couch and waited for our final guest to arrive. "Hey Rosie. Could you pour me a glass of that champange?" I asked her, Rose looked at me and smiled "Sure Bell," she turned around and looked in the shelf for a glass "Oh! Me too!" Alice squeeled. Rose just chuckled at her and nodded. When Rose came over to give us our drinks she sat down with us, tucking her feet into her side.

I took a sip and that was when the door opened, Jasper came in with a smile on his face. I never saw him so happy, I smiled in return "Hey Everyone. Sorry for being late. I was stuck in traffic," he said and laughed "Dude. If _I_ was stuck in traffic, I would be pissed. Not **happy**!" Emmett commented. I laughed at his remark, Jasper looked at me and joined in.

Jasper and I met in High school aswell, but he was the one who showed me around. Me and him live in this apartment together, he pays half of the rent and I pay the other. Jasper has blond hair with brown high-lights, he has crystal blue eyes and a heart warming smile. Jasper is 6'2 and he is muscular, not as muscular as Emmett, but tonned.

Me and Jasper have a lot in common, we like the same stuff and we both grew up with divorced parents. He understood me. I went through more but he knew how it felt. He was abandond at one point, when he was 16 he had his own place and a job. He couldn't handle being with his mom who was on drugs and his dad who would come home drunk every night.

My heart ached for him, he seemed devestated when he told me his story and all I could do was sit there and listen. When he heard mine he gave me a hug and promised to look after me. That is why he is living with me because Alice is living on her own (She has too many designs and not enough room for a room-mate.) but also Emmett and Rose are living together.

There is only one secret I haven't told anyone, not even Alice...And that is: I love Jasper. I fell in love with him from the moment he said 'Hi', I haven't told him and I don't plan to in the time being. He hasn't had a girlfriend since Jessica Stanley and she was a slut. She would run around looking for anyone who had a dick. When he went to her house one night he caught her fucking James Brandon.

He completely flipped and broke everything in her house -that seemed valuable or related to him (Jasper)- then ended it with her. Worst of all he was going to tell her he loved her that night. He ended it with her last year, she was such a bitch to him. The worst thing about living with Jasper is when I wake up in the morning and I see him in his briefs and a shirt! God sake! Does he not know how fuckable he looks?

No. I am not a virgin, I lost it when I was 21 on Alice's birthday. Her birthday is a month after mine on the same day, that night I was drunk out of my mind and I had a crush on Jacob Black -at the time-. We ended up dancing...Or should I say grinding? Yeah grinding. When I just couldn't take it anymore I took him up to a room and he fucked my brains out. I woke up the next morning on the couch straddeling Jacob, completely naked.

Good thing was we were wearing protection. Alice wouldn't let me live it down, she said we did it 3 times in one night! There was a time in my life from then on that I turned into a whore. I wouldn't stop fucking guys and dumping them the next day! When I turned 24, I knew I had to stop because it was just wrong. I felt disgusted with myself and I felt sorry for what I did especially for Jasper who would hear me every night with different guys.

He never hated me for it, he is happy now that I have finished that stage in my life and now i'm back to normal Bella. It was now 5 in the afternoon and I was still drinking my 1st glass of champange. We were watching 'Grown Up's' because we all loved Adam Sandler movies. Fridays were always the night we would watch atleast _one _Andam Sandler movie. We were at the part where the women were trying to get that hunky Canadian to come over.

Me, Alice and Rose were in fits of laugher on the three-seater couch. Suddenly we hear a phone ring, it was a SnowPatrol song that I could point out to be 'Open Your Eyes'. Alice stopped laughing and had a serious face, then it suddenly turned to confused. She walked over to her phone on the table and picked it up, she looked at the caller ID (even though she knew who it was) and then took the call.

"Hello?" she asked into the phone, Emmett paused the movie for Alice "Oh. Hey Edward! How are you?" she looked at us and pointed at the phone mimeing 'It's Edward!' I laughed at her facial expressions and Jasper joined me. I looked over at Jasper as Alice carried on talking to Edward. Edward is Alice's cousin who grew up in Chicago but moved to New York when he was 14.

Alice missed him and you could tell, clearly by just the way she speaks to him and her face says it all to us. "Yeah, i'm fine...Everything's good, you?...That's good. Oh, i'm just here with the gang, you know: talking, laughing, watching movies, drinking alcohol and later me and Bella are going to do karaoke!" she squeeled into the phone. _Poor Edward..Now he has an ear ache._

Alice pulled the phone from her ear for a minute "Edward says 'hi'" and then pulled the phone back to her ear "So what's the reason for calling Eddie?" I heard a mumble from the other line of her phone and she giggled by what he said, or how he said it.

"I know, sorry Ed...So why are you calling? Didn't we talk yesturday?...Really?...When?...What time?...Which one was it again?...Oh _that _one...How long is it?...Where you going to stay?...I think I can find you somewhere...When you leaving?...How long is the trav-?...Alright Ed, i'll see you soon. Miss you. Bye." she hung up and looked at us with a sulky face. "Awww. Come here my little pixie. Tell Mama Bella what's wrong," I said opening my arms wide for her.

She walked over and hugged me while sitting down. She was pouting, "I won't be able to see Eddie for a while." she said, my eyebrown knit together..._For a while?_ "Alley cat...What do you mean 'for a while'?" I asked her, she pulled back and covered her face with her sleeves "Because. Because...He isn't coming over untill tomorrow at 12 in the morning!" she said, removing her sleeves from her face and smiling.

"He is coming over guys!" she squeeled at us, while jumping around on her seat frantically. I laughed at her excitement, she looked like a child on christmas morning. "Ali. Calm down. We are excited for you and for finally meeting your cousin but save the energy for tomorrow. When he is _here_." then something dawned on me..."Hey Alley? You said 'I think I can find you somewhere' what did that mean?" I asked her.

She looked at us weary "He needs a place to stay for a while untill he can finally get his own place. I was wondering if one of you can keep him untill I fixed my home for him." that was when she looked at Jasper and me, _uh-oh_. "Belly. Jazzy. Can you guys keep him for a while?" she asked us, I looked over at Jasper, who looked back and fourth between me and Alice. "Sure Ali," he sighed to her. She got up and stated jumping around. _Crazy nutter_.

The night ran smoothly, we watched the rest of the movie then I had enough drinks to make me sing with Alice. _That means I was drunk out of my mind_. Then we had some food and went to our rooms, we were all too tierd to talk and quite frankly Rose and Emmett wanted to 'get it on' again. So I went to bed with ear plugs on (since Emmett and Rose's room was next to mine.)

This apartment was more like an actual house because we had 2 bathrooms, a swimming pool (outside), a kitchen, a dance hall, a gym, a garage, two living rooms, a playroom and 6 bedrooms. I fell into bed completely exhaused and woke up to a new day...

What did you guys think? Review! What do you think will happen in the next chapter? Keep a look out for my next chapter!

LifeLongCrazy196 x


	3. Chapter 2: Who the hell are you!

Guide You Here

Author's Notes: I don't own Twilight. I do own this story though ;) Happy New Year Weekend! (That's what they say on capital) Merry Christmas Everyone! Enjoy and Please Review!

Chapter 2: Who the hell are you?

Last Time: _I fell into bed completely exhausted and woke up to a new day..._

BPOV

When I opened my eyes to a hangover, I got up out of bed and walked to my closet because this was my usual routine. I would always go to bed in just my bra and underwear, it was more comfy for me because I thought: _If guys can go to bed in only their boxers, why can't girls go to bed in just their bra's and panties?_

Since then I did what I thought, yes I know i'm stubborn. Yet I have to be, when I was younger I used to have people walk all over me...All because I didn't speak my mind or stood my ground. Now when I think something and I think it's right or true: I stand by it and no one can make me budge from it.

I got up and thought: _why not let Jasper get his just deserts. I will wear what he always wears, but only in female form._ I looked for a blouse that I knew road up above my waist, it was light blue and fit perfectly. I found it and put it on, I walked out side with a ringing headache.

I went to the kichen and looked for: a glass and some pills to get this headache away. I found some and also the glass, I got a tablet out and poured some water from the tap into my glass. I popped in the pills and chugged down the water, it sent relief to my brain.

I thought about finding some socks to wear, so my feet wouldn't feel so cold. When I turned around I saw this tall man with emerald-green eyes, bronzed-messy hair, while wearing a dark-blue-button-up shirt and jeans stearing at me with his mouth hanging open. I screamed my lungs out.

I quickly rushed to grab a pan and when I got it I held it above to my side, as if to use it. "Are you Bella Swan?" he asked, his voice soft and velvety. "What's it to you?" I asked, he looked confused. "It's just a question. Could you please answer it?" he asked me, I lifted the pan higher, my heart racing.

"No! I will ask the questions! Who are you? What are you here for?" I practically screamed "I'm Edward. Alice's cousin...You know from New York? I'm here because i'm going to live here." I looked at him shocked _to hell he is living in _my _house!_ "Oh no you are not fucking living in my house, and you are not fucking Edward! Who the hell are you?" I questioned, lifting the pan higher and lowering it slightly.

He flinched and lifted his arms in surrender "Miss. Please don't hurt me. I'm telling you the truth!" he pleaded, "Who sent you? Was it my dad? If it was you can turn the fuck around and never come back or I will beat your ass!" I screamed, fear running through my body. "Miss. I'm serious. I'm Edward Masen!" he begged.

"Who do you work for? Is it my mom? Who? TELL ME YOU BASTARD!" I screeched at him, I swung at him hard and he ended up ducking out of the way, causing me to accidentally hurt myself on the shoulder. I dropped the pan because of the pain, I rubbed my shoulder trying to take the pain away, when the pan hit the floor it didn't just hit that but also my toe!

I yelped and grabbed at my foot, hopping up and down. The guy who claimed to be 'Edward' looked stunned, he rushed over to me "Miss. Are you alright? Bella?" he asked me "_Don't_ come near me!" I said not admitting that I was 'Bella'. The man crouched down to pick up the pan and put it on the desk. Suddenly Alice came in a rush "Bella. I heard you scream are you alright?" she then looked at Edward and gleared.

"Edward. What did you do?" she screeched, looking at me in pain and Edward crouching down to my level "Ali. I didn't do anything. I swear!" he said, getting up from his crouching position "Don't you fucking lie to her you imposter! Alice, get him. He broke into my house!" this caused Alice to giggle but also to see Jasper run out in nothing but a robe, briefs and a pain white t-shirt.

"Bella. What's wrong?" he said to me before he saw Alice and 'Edward'. Alice was still giggling about what I just said. "Sorry Bella...But he _is_ Edward." that was when I blushed, tomato red. _Omg. I just humilliated myself infront of Alice's cousin and worst of all...I just made a bad first impression. Fuck my life!_

"Oh my God. I'm _so_ sorry Edward! I really thought you were who I thought you was. I'm sorry," I said finally getting rid of the pain because it all went to my shocked face. Jasper started to laugh yet worst of all Rose and Emmett just got out of their room and were now stearing at us. _Omg could this day get any worse?_

I had to explain to them what happened and then Edward told them his side of the story. "I'm sorry Edward. I should of told you that with Bella you have to be carefull. Ed, she has been through alot. Please don't judge her." Alice begged when Rose and Emmett went to go have a shower and so did Jasper.

Edward looked from me to Alice over and over again. "Ali I wasn't going to judge her. She had every right to act that way. Anyway i'm going to make it up to her." he said acting as if I wasn't in the same room. "Really? What are you going to do?" she asked, an eyebrow raising.

"I'm going to take care of her toe and shoulder. Make her some breakfast and give her a massage," he said with a smile, while looking at me "That sounds nice Edward, why don't you go and ask her?" Alice suggested with a beaming smile. _Hello? Am I magically invisable?_

Edward turned to face me slightly "Bella? Can I make it up to you?" he asked, I thought about it._ He owed me for scaring the shit out of me like that, so why not get pampered like he said?_ "I would like that very much Edward." I said with a warm smile, causing him to give me a crooked one.

It looked nice on him, but it wasn't like Jasper's boyish smile. It always make me automatically smile. I moved over to the living room (It was just next to the kitchen) and paitently waited for Edward to give me my breakfast. I was completely surprised when he suddenly came out with a heat patch and a wet cloth. He was also holding a bandage.

"Can I sit down so I can start your treatment?" he asked with a playful smirk. I nodded and scootched over a smidge so he could have access to the couch. When he sat down, I waited for him to do what he had to do, but when he cleared his throught and looked lost it suddenly clicked. "What do you want to do first?" I asked, he looked surprised by my question.

He looked at me and thought long and hard about what to say back "I think I should do your toe first. If you don't mind?" he suggested, I nodded and lifted up my foot onto his lap. He inspected the damage for a couple of moments and then started to dab lightly with the warm-wet cloth. He would look at me from time to time, looking me in the eyes and never wavering.

I stared at him while he worked on my foot, his jaw looked chistled and perfect. His long lashes dark, his hair a dissaray of stunning locks, his nose soft but hard, his lips curved and a natural-calm red. His eyes sparkling, his skin gentle, his hands and long slender fingers were the hands of a hard worker. His body slim, muscled (more than Jasper I have to say) his bisceps strong and solid.

He seemed perfect in everyway that a woman would ask for, but he wasn't for me. I'll admit one thing though...He _is_ beautiful. He worked on my so nicely, taking care of me in every soft-gentle manor. Even if he was going unintensionally _slow_. "So Bella. Tell me about yourself," he started, looking up at me from his lashes. That made him look sexy, just not in the way I like it when Jasper does it.

"Well...I'm a model, I live with Jasper, we have no neigbours around. I am 25 years old, i'm single, I studdied hair and beauty in college. I worked before in bars, restaurants, shops, disco's and even a strip club." I said to see his reaction, he was interested in what I was telling him from what I could see, but when I said 'strip club' his eyes went wide. He repositioned himself a little out of discomfort.

I giggled at his face as he held in a breath, "Edward. I'm joking," I said with a smile, he smirked at me but then carried on with what he was doing -not looking me in the eyes- so I continued "I went to Fork's High School. Met Emmett when I was little, I moved away and we reunited in High school. My mom always traveled and she dragged me with her after she divorced my dad, and that was when I was 6. She met Phil and I moved in with Charlie when I was 15."

I didn't look him in the eyes, I could see from the corner of mine that he was gazing at me, taking in all of this information. "When I was 17 I moved out because of issues and moved into Emmett's house. His family galdly took me in and Emmett protected me from any harm. When I finished senior year I was coming over here originally on my own, but Rose suggested we all come over here and go to college. She said that we could go through this together and quite frankly I believed her," I took a deep breath as he started to massage my toe.

"Everyone agreed and so we moved here, Emmett and Rose don't live that far from me and Jasper. Alice lives a little further but not too far, and since I moved here I didn't hear from my parents...I don't even want to hear anything from them never mind see them," my eyes widened in shock. _Omg! I just said that out loud to a stranger!_

"I work now for big companies and model for them, the treatment is amazing but I hate to have so many clothes I don't exactly fit in or feel in my safe zone. They all like to see my ass or a bit of my breasts because the guys that work there are perverted assholes." I seethed to him, he chuckled at this in amusement. "What?" I asked in concern.

"Bella. Your a model. Models are to dress up anyway the people tell you to and then you have to be in the positions they order. Plus, to be a model you need to have an amazing body to pull of the clothes," he said chuckeling to himself. When he said that he was looking me up and down apraisively, I started to blush.

"Thanks. I still don't like the way they stare at me though. Mostly the people I work for are old men. Some even perverts. Somehow they never come neer enough so I can kick them in the balls. They are shy fuckers." I said giggeling, causing him to chuckle "Bella you're a very dominant woman, they are probably intimidated. Can I ask you why you asked me if I was working for your mom or dad?"

This was the question I was hoping he wouldn't ask me. "Erm. I don't know if I should tell you. It's sort of personal." I said, he just finished putting on the bandage, I pulled my foot up to examine it...He did well. "Please Bella. I won't judge. I promise," he said rubbing my leg that was hitched up, keeping Edward trapped. "Edward. I can't. Alright. I'll give you a brief but I am not telling you all of the story or details."

He nodded at my orders, I suddenly noticed the heat patch and that it was for my shoulder. Knowing it was stupid to just pull my shirt back to expose my shoulder was stupid, so I got up and started unbottoning my shirt -knowing I had a bra-. "B-B-Bella? What are you d-d-doing?" Edward was watching me unbotton my shirt with a face of shock and surprise.

"I figured that, if you are going to work on my shoulder why get uncomfortable when I can just take my shirt off?" I said with a shrug at the end. He repositioned himself, sinking into the couch while I took of my shirt, slowly because my damn fingers were tierd just like my head was a moment ago. When it was unbottoned I pushed it off my shoulders and watched it drop on the floor.

I turned my head and saw Edward, trying hard to keep his eyes on my face, but I caught them sliding down at my body. I was definantly confident with my body, _i'm a model for fuck sake!_ I turned around and bent over to pick up my blouse from the floor, to place it on the couch's arm rest. When I bent over I heard Edward gasp, I think this was too inapropriate for him.

"Holy shit!" I heard him cuss quietly, like a faint whisper when I stood up again. _I am definantly not making a good impression with him_. I sat back on the couch and made my back face him, he was still for a minute. It was probably from the shock, God it's not like I was _naked_ i'm in my bra and panties! When I felt him dab lightly again on my shoulder -this time- I continued with my story.

"My mom was always one to be acting like the kid, when I was a kid and we would go to the park she would run around and act like one. It always used to scare me, but when I was growing up she would pretend to be a teen again. She would chat with friends on the phone in her room and giggle, she would go out at night and just leave me there, she would come back and pretend she didn't go anywhere. While I was the parent role, she was the teen but when she noticed I was still awake by the time she got home she would play the 'mom' card on me."

I looked over my shoulder and saw Edward looking at me intently, he was really interested about my story. "I never felt like I was being taken care of. She would always be impossible to control, if I did she would pull the 'mom' card and I couldn't get away with it. She met Phil and we stayed there with him as their relationship developed. I came home one day from school and saw them fucking" I shivered remembering that moment.

"My mom never really cared about me, she would always just move around like a bee. She never really liked the thought of a routine, yet funny how she didn't realise that she was in a routine. Moveing one place to another. Each time ruining my education, my friendships and my heart. I would move to a different place and it felt like we would be here for a good amount of time, but I was punched in the gut by the fact my mom never stayed in one place." I sighed.

"Things happened between my mom, me and Phil. It was at one point too much for me to handle only at the age of 15, so I fled from New Mexico -where we were at the time- with a bag full of money and traveled to Forks. It wasn't easy, mind you, but I made it. I then found my dad wondering the streets and ran to him, he recognised me imediatly. He hugged me and told me to never scare him like that again. So I promised." _this was going to be the hard part._

"I lived with him, perfectly fine for 1 and a half years. He started to drink, he also started to smoke and bring prostitutes. He got offered a job as a part of this gang, it is sort of like a maffia. It's not exactly though, untill he gained enough power to make his own. He used to be cheif of police in Forks. When I noticed his change, he began to be sloppy, rude, obnoxious and I didn't like it. He wasn't the father who hugged me that day, he was this asshole I felt like punching."

I turned to see Edwards expression, he looked saddened but he rubbed my other shoulder to tell me I could continue. "I started to argue with him every day, when he got home drunk with a bitch on his arm and a ciggerett in his mouth. I would blab at him until he would say something to piss me off, untill one night when he didn't have a bitch on his arm...He reacted differently that time. It caused pain, suffering and even an attempt at murder."

He gasped at the 'murder' bit, I didn't want to ask him what he thought if I was the attacker or the innocent one. I wasn't going to answer him if he asked "I got scared so I left and ran to Emmett, he told me to tell him and I did. He tried to protect me from him and did well. I was still scared though."

"The reason I questioned you was because my dad _and_ mom are looking for me. I didn't leave them with a goodbye not even a note to say where I would be. So there you have it, part of my story." I said with a sigh, from both relief that I told him part of the truth about me, and also because he finally put the heat patch.

I turned to look at him, he smiled and rubbed my soulders, I felt comfourted by his movement. He suddenly hugged me, my bra covered chest pressing his covered one. _This is wierd, I have to say...Pecks are tonned an I think he might have a six pack._ I wrapped my arms around his waist "Er, Edward?" I asked, he hummed "This is slightly wierd," I said in an innocent tone.

He pulled away, looking hurt for a moment "I didn't mean that hugging you is wierd, I mean that you hugging me while i'm in my bra and you're wearing a shirt on was kind of wierd," I said with a giggle. He smiled at me, sending a shiver down my spine. He then looked at my breasts to see that I was right, making him smirk.

He stood and walked over to the door "Would you like food first or massage first?" he asked, I thought about it for a minute "Food first. I'm hungry," he chuckled and left to make my breakfast. I quickly grabbed my shirt and put it back on, I was freezing! Even if I did have the patch on but I was afraid that he would come in and see my nipples!

I was reading a book that Rose suggested i'd read by the time Edward came in. He made me pankakes and a glass of milk. _Mmmm lovely!_ I put the book to one side and quickly started eating, waisting no time for my massage. "So Edward...Tell me about yourself." I said when my mouth was clear or food. He chuckled, looked around for a minute and sighed.

"I was born in Chicago, moved to New York when I was 14 because I had a 'talent'" he said making quotation marks, I smirked "What 'talent'?" I said mimicking him, he laughed at this. "I loved playing the piano when I was a kid, I still do but my dad Aro thought he could get the best people to teach me so I could become a 'star'. I didn't exactly agree with him becuase it was a passion I enjoyed doing on my free time. Yet he wanted it to be my living." he sighed and shook his head.

"When my mom Heidi knew I was getting upset by this, she knew I could have a back up if it didn't work out. So I did, I started to enjoy maths more but also I loved taking care of my little second cousin Jane. So I thought that maybe I could be a teacher, I studdied a load of things for it, but my dad threw in more stuff for me to do with my music." He seemed angry and upset, it was saddening that he couldn't enjoy something he wanted to do.

"I eventually gave up the teaching work and started to carry on with the music. I write them and then perform it, when I have free time I paint and then make music, depending on that mood. It is something I enjoy, just not something I perfer." he said his eyes intence. I was finished my meal at this point, so I started to get up with my tray and headed for the door.

Edward's hand stopped me, by placing it on my arm "Bella. Let me take that. Where do you want to do your massage?" he asked me taking the tray from me. "How about outside? No one is out there and also there are no neighbours, plus there is a loundger there. So I'll see you out there in 10. In the meantime do what ever you want." I said walking past him and into my room.

I went to wash my face, brush my teeth, brush my hair, have a quick shower, take off the bandge and the heat patch. Then grabbed a towel to dry and a towel to cover my ass. When my hair was fairly dry, I put it up in a messy bun, letting it loose. I walked out covering my entier body, and when I knew no one was looking I slid the towel halfway down, -letting my breasts free- layed down and let the towel cover my ass.

Edward came over shortly after, he walked over to see my face "You want a back massage?" he asked amused "Yeah. Why? Is that a problem? Or is it because to you want to give me a front massage?" I asked playfully, he quickly moved away and straddled my ass. I just layed and relaxed while his hands worked wonders on my body. "Edward. Can I ask why did you suddenly decide to come over to Washington?" I asked curiously.

I heard him chuckle at my question, I looked at him from the side of my face. "It's because I felt like going somewhere new, but also because I wanted to spend some time with Ali," Edward explained sheepishly, I smiled "That's nice. I'm sorry that me and my friends are crazy though," I said sincerly, this made him laugh "No worries," he said mid-chuckle.

We stayed like that for a while "Bella. Why did _you_ move to Washington?" he asked me, "Well. I wanted to get away from Forks...Away from people." I stated truethfully but not entierly.

Edward was massageing a spot that made me moan, Edward cussed again that short moment. He moved away from the spot that made me moan and started again but when he hit another spot it made me moan again but more loudly. Edward abruptly stood up "I think my work here is done. So bye Bella." he said and rushed quickly inside.

I was shocked, he was doing so well! _Oh well_. I stood up and securely wrapped the towel around me and headed for my room to change. The rest of that day we all got to know Edward better, he seemed to fit perfectly right in. Me and the girls made dinner while the guys watched the game. I would look over at Jasper and notice Edward staring at me, his eyes were intense with an emotion I couldn't put together.

While we ate I stared mostly at Jasper but Edward would look in my direction, but when I looked at him he would look away. We watched a movie and sang some songs. I wasn't drunk this time even if I did have a glass...So I blamed my singing on that, everyone laughed at me, Rose and Alice while we sang Beyonce's 'Get Me Bodied', I saw all the guys reposition themselves while we sang, and danced _very_ sexually.

By the time we were finished with the song I was worn out and so was everyone else; we called it a night. I went to my room and got myself ready for bed, by the time I was getting some socks on I heard a knock on my door. "Come in." I shouted quietly, it was Rose. "Hey B...I saw you and Edward today you know, when he was massageing your back?" she asked, I looked at her confused "Yeah. And?" I asked her "What's going on?" she said waggeling her eyebrows.

I sighed and walked over to my bed and slid inside it. "Rose. Nothing is happening between us...Ok?" I asked her and she nodded, she walked to the door "Fine. I'll get it out of you at some point," and with that she shut the door behind herself. I switched off the bedside lamp and shut my eyes for 2 minutes, when I heard a knock on my door. "Urgh! Rose I don't want to talk anymore ok?" I told her exhausted.

"Bella...It's me. Edward. Can I come in?" he asked, "Sure." and with that he opened the door. "Bella. I don't have any night clothing." he whispered. I got up and turned my light on, sure enough he was still wearing the same clothing. "I'll go ask Jasper. One minute," I walked out and knocked on Jasper's door. He opened it "Hey B. What can I do for you?" he asked, I smiled shyly "Have you got anything Edward can wear to sleep?" I asked, he nodded and walked into his room and came out with his clothes.

"Thanks Jaz." I said and started to walk off "Hey Bell?" he asked, I turned around to face him. "Yeah?" I smiled "I need to tell you something in a minute." he said with a smile. "Sure...I'll be right back," I walked back to my room and gave Edward his clothes and he left to change. I walked back to Jasper's room and knocked "Hey Bell. Come in and sit down." I did as I was told, he sat on the bed with me. "Bella. I have to tell you something. I..." my heart rate was speeding up...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hope you enjoyed that! What is he going to say? What will happen? Do you think I should do EPOV on this chapter? Review please!

LifeLongCrazy196 x


	4. Chapter 3: The past

Guide You Here

Author's Notes: I don't own Twilight. I only own this idea. Please review and suggest!

Chapter 3: The past

Last Time: _"Bella. I have to tell you something. I..." my heart rate was speeding up..._

BPOV

I looked into his clear blue eyes noticeing the sparkle of happiness and concern. "Bella. I...I got a new job in the same business. They said that I have a week off, to take pictures of my surroundings. They want to see natural beauty, as in: friends, sights around me, unique things, amazing object and mindblowing stuff. This could be a one in a life time opportunity!" Jasper said shaking my shoulders.

"That's amazing Jasper...But why?" I asked him, he dropped his hands from my shoulders and put them on his lap. "Bella. I'm fed up of taking pictures of models or of perfuemes and jewlery...I want something different, something I enjoy to take pictures of." he told me, his face solumn.

"Oh alright. How can we help?" I asked, making him smile at me. I never saw him this excited over a job. "Well...We could all go to someplace special, I could spend time and see the natural habitats we live in, and take pitcures when you least expect it," he suggested "It sounds good Jasper. Ok...We'll help, but let me help you with the ones you should delete and the ones you should keep. I don't want you taking a picture of me I don't like," I stated and he nodded while smiling.

"Thanks Bella. Today could we go to that garden center not far?" he asked, looking up at me from under his lashes. I stood up quickly afraid that my arousel would mark on his bed, giving me away on how quickly he turned me on with just that look. "Sure. Anything for you Jazzy," I quickly fled the room after saying that.

I rushed to my room and got under the covers, I turned off the light and drifted off to sleep. I woke up at 8o'clock in the morning, from hearing people talk. I walked into my closet and thought about wearing some pj's, I found some silk short-shorts and a spagette top. I quickly put them on and looked in the mirror, smiling to myself: I knew that silk and light blue always worked well with my skin tone.

I went outside to see everyone ready, talking quietly amongst themselves. Yet when I went in to go to the kitchen, they turned silent, my mind suddenly thought about some sort of practical joke, that they will probabbly pull on me. I went to the kitchen and made my a bowl of cereal and a cup of coffee.

No one asked for anything so I sat down with them in the living room, I noticed Jasper looking at me from the corner of his eye. I blushed momently and carried on with my food and drink. When I was finished I got up to get changed and have a shower, when I came out in a cream-flowy top with little-red flowers, light brown jeans and some black flats. I walked out and dried my hair, curled it and put on a tiny bit of make-up.

When I got out I heard a mixture of responces to what I was wearing. "Bell you look amazing!" Rose squealed, "B. You look...Wow!" Emmett commented "Bells...You look beautiful," Jasper said, causing me to blush. "Bella...You look stunning," Edward commented with a smile, Alice was going to be the tough one to impress...

"Bella...Good choice but, I think you need a belt to complete the look," she said getting up off the couch and walking into my room. I trailed behind her, watching her do her work and she did amazingly. She grabbed a dark brown belt and put it on the line, where it showed there was soweing from the creators. It looked amazing! I loved having Alice for this, she always knew how to complete the look and that is what she did.

She walked to my jewlery box and pulled out a necklace with a ruby on the end, she hooked it on and it completely fit the look, she pulled me over to my mirror and I gasped. I looked amazing! I turned around and hugged Alice tight, she giggled "Thanks Ali! It looks amazing!" I squeeked while spining round to look at myself again.

I hear a knock at my open door: It was Japser, he had a smile on his face that lit up the room. I automatically smile in return "Are we ready to go ladies?" he asks us, I nod and walk out the room right past him. I get my car key's to my amazing BMW, I look at everyone staring at me and fist my key's "Let's hit the road guys," they all stand up but look weary.

"Who is driving and who is going in which car? Bells we don't even know where were going?" Rosalie panics in her little world. "Rose. I'll take my car, Alice will take hers and Emmett will take his." I said this because I knew that the ones we had were the fastest cars, everyone nods but still look weary.

"We will go in two's but who ever goes with me should remember the rules," I state just so they can remember who is boss in _my_ car. They nod franticly at me, their eyes wide in worry "So who wants to ride with Emmett?" I ask, I look over at Rose knowing she will call out: "Me." I look around and notice Alice looks stuck "Who wants to ride with Alice?" Jasper looks at me and Alice frantically.

"I will." he said in a deep voice, only looking at me dead in the eyes "Alright. It's settled, Edward you're coming with me." I look at him and he nods as his reply, we walk to the garage and I go directly to my car. Edward stands near the passanger seat next to mine, he smiles shyly...Now I have to lay down the rules. I see Rose and Em go into their car, Em has a Nissan Juke it's quicker than Rose's convertable. That's for sure! I aslo see Jasper and Alice go into the yellow porshe of Alice.

I gave it her for her 24th birthday, she loved it and also I knew her taste in cars. I smile to myself while I get in the car exactly the same time Edward does and he puts his seatbelt on. I hesitate and put mine on, I need to lay down the rules but I don't want to be harsh on the poor guy...I sigh and see that the guys haven't put their engines on. _They are probably waiting for me_ I look over at Edward and start to hesitate.

_Don't be harsh Bell, he is Alice's cousin and she will want me to _not_ scare him off._ "Edward. There are some rules that I would be thankful if you oblige to, when it comes to my car...The first rule is: _This_ is _my_ car. Second: When I don't feel like talking I will tell you instantly, it is all based on my mood on a conversation that I don't want to deal with, or it will be based on the fact I need to concentrate on my driving." I look at him, he is staring at me with a look of concern and admiration.

"Three: When the music is on, no one can speak to me unless they ask for permission, if I accept _then_ you can talk. Four: If I don't like where the conversation is going...I will turn the music back on and if the conversation we just had makes me mad, I will show it by turning the volume up. Depending on how loud it is, means how angry I am about the subject. So _don't_ push my buttons." he nods his head repeatedly as I see him take this all in.

"Rule number five:What ever happens in this car..._Stays _in this car. Number seven: When something occurs like with my dad or mom and they find me, I will not allow you to leave this car unless there is a bomb...Or it's about to explode. Ok? Rule number eight: _Always_ follow my instructions, even if they pull you out of your comfourt zone: for example if I tell you to grab something you do it. The most important is number nine: Only _I_ can drive this car, the only time you or anyone else will drive my car is: if I am drunk or injured and you aren't. Got it?"

I ask him, my face serious as hell. "Good. Follow those rules and nothing bad can come between us." he sighes and chuckles humourlessly, I start to get nervous and turn the engine on. My car pur's to life, I smile at the soothing sound and drive out behind Alice, while Emmett is behind me. "Bella? Can we talk?" Edward asks after 30 minutes, we still have an hour and a half left untill we get there. I turn the music off, "Sure, what about?" I ask him, he smiles and turns slightly towards me.

"Could we possibly talk about our favourite things?" he asks, I smile at this. He doesn't have to ask like this could be something that can annoy me. "Sure, who should ask first?" I ask in return, he ponders this for a minute "I will ask, you answer and then I will tell you what I like...Does that seem fair?" he asks, an edge to his voice. "Sure. Shoot.," I say with a smirk.

"What's your favourite song?" he asks, I giggle at this because I was always fond of old music "Don't laugh but...New York is my favourite." I tell him, looking at him from the corner of my eye, he chuckles silently "Mine is 'ABC'" he says with a light blush on his cheeks. I giggle, seems as if we both like old music "Ok...Favourite sport?" he asks, I arch an eyebrow at him, _what does he mean?_

"What do you mean? As in to watch or to play?" I ask, he thinks about it "Both. You can have two: one for each," he explains, I think long and hard about it "Hummm...Well, I like to watch Tennis and I like to swim." I told him in all honesty "What about you?" I ask in return "I like to watch tennis too, I don't really like football...not even soccer! To do I like to play baseball. Who do you support in tennis?" he asks "I support, the best obviously: Rafa Nadal" I say completely biased.

"Wow. I like him but I like others aswell. Hummm...Favourite movie genre?" he asks, I giggle knowing my responce "Comedy, Romance and Action. You?" he chuckles at this "Comody, Horror and Action...I don't mind Romance and Thrillers," he admitts sheepishly and I smile at this.

"Favouite actor, actress, singer and band" he flings at me, I ponder this for a minute "Actor is Johnny Depp, actress probably...Julie Andrews. Female singer is J-Lo, male singer is Usher and when it comes to rap it's the king: Eminem. Favourite band now _that_ is hard...I think it will have to be between SnowPatrol, Maroon 5, Paramore and Coldplay. Yours?" I ask in return.

He smiles "Actor is Vin Diesel, actress is Megan Fox, female singer is Adele, male is Enrique Igleseas and I agree on the Eminem. Favourite band is is without a doubt Kings of Leon. I'm interested though on your choice, Miss Swan...I always suspected you to be a Jonas brothers, Hannah Montanna and Justin Beiber fan," he chuckles to himself, I glare at him "Well to your surprise i'm not. Plus never name them in my car again...Got that?" he nodds.

"Favourite movie?" he asks "Toy Story," I blurt out without me even knowing, I look over and see him smile shyly "Mine is Bolt" he admitts with no smile on his face, I giggle softly "Who is a Hannah Montanna fan now?" I say shoving his arm lightly.

He chuckles "Actually she is Miley Cyrus in that movie smartass," he winks and I see it at the corner of my eye. I giggle at this, but he doesn't chuckle back "Why is it your favourite can I ask?" he looks at me this time. He slumps back in his seat and stares intently at his fingers that are twiddeling on his lap. "Well, it's not because of the actors...It's the story line. I was like Miley's character in that story, I used to have a dog. His name was Chanly, he was my best friend growning up," he sighed and looked up at me, I smile to give him some encouragement.

It works "One day when I was 12 I got home from school and he wasn't there, Chanly was a big German Shepherd and he would take me to school in the mornings. My mom seemed devestaded about something, I knew it was Chanly because he would be jumping up and licking my face while I was on the floor by that time. I heard my mom sob so I walked over to her and she was in the living room crawled into a ball. It killed me seeing her like that, all vaulnerable and weak, I sat beside her and asked her what happened," his bottom lip was trembeling.

"My mom told me that he had ran away, I took those words and thought that he didn't run away, he was only lost: because he loved us too much. Each day I would think Canly would do his routine with me but he never did and it upset me. I never gave up hope when it came to Chanly...Untill one day I saw my dad in the kitchen, he seemed unphased about Chanly's disappearance. He seemed happy, the bastard _was_ happy and it hurt because while me and my mom were suffereing, he was all happy in his little wonderland," he explained growling.

"That same night my dad and mom were arguing in their bedroom, they thought I was asleep but I couldn't, not with all the anger and disappointment I had in me. I stayed quiet and I heard my mom say to him that he shouldn't of put Chanly down, that it was killing me and I didn't have a clue that Chanly was put down _by my own father_. My dad told her that I was getting too attached and that it would ruin my piano lessons, he said that it was getting unhealthy with the dog around and that he didn't care." he sighes, I could tell this was hurting him and he wasn't going to own up to it.

"It's ok Edward. I understand what you went though, it's hard loosing someone and not knowing it...But you need to live your life. That's all that matters, just try and keep your mind off it for now." I tell him, he nodds and he goes on with his questions "Favourite comedian, female and male." he asks, I smile because he probably won't know them.

"The male is Michael MacIntyre and the female is Miranda Hart. You?" I ask him, he smiles at me "Wait the British comedians?" he asks right back at me, I nod and he chuckles "Mine are Russell Howard and Miranda is mine too." he says chuckeling, I blush that we have that in common, him seeing me blush makes him chuckle quietly.

We sit there for an hour and talk about what we like, I found out his favourite kind of food is Italian and that his favourite toy when he was growing up was a 'super soaker' I laughed when he said that, but he laughed when he found out my favourite toy when I was growing up was a doll house I had. Seeing him laugh made me blush out of embarressment, he sees this and stops immediatly.

I also found out that his favourite holiday was when he went to England with his uncle, Alice and his aunt when he was 16. He said that he loved british accents, even though he likes the Spanish, French and Italian. I told him mine was when I went to California, he chuckled at that because I have never been anywhere near the European lands.

We just talked about our favourite Christmas present, his was the game connect 4, I giggled and when he found out mine was Twister he fell silent and moved away from me a little. "Since we are talking about Christmas...What is your favourite Christmas song?" he asks, I smile at this question because it is just too easy "Mine is Fairytale of new york. I love how the irish sing that, it's classic," he chuckles at this.

"Mine is it's the most wonderfull time of the year. I used to hear that all through the house, it was always been my mom and mine's favourite," he admitts with a sad smile. I could tell he had more to tell but was holding it in, I wasn't going to force it out of him. "Hey Bella?" he asks, I turn my head to look at him for a moment. "Yeah?" I reply "Could we talk about more personal stuff when we drive back?" he asks, I think he wants to open up to me about his family "Sure."

After half an hour of driving in silence we make it to the Garden Center, we all meet up at the entrence and buy tickets. We wonder around and admire the beautiful flowers and trees, while Jasper has his camera at the ready at all times. He takes photo's of me, Rose, Alice all staring down at a beautiful Rose and talk about it being like our own beautiful 'Rose' (as in Rosalie) she smiles at us and asks a random guy if it is possible she could buy one at the end. He says we can but it is quite expensive and this causes Rose to frown.

Emmett stepped in and said he would buy it, causing Rose to smile like a love sick girl and him to wrap his arms around her. Jasper took a picture of them and also of us all looking at flowers every now and then, when we were done we went to a cosy restaurant and ate. Jasper took pictures of us there aswell, all of us being normal and us, when Em said something funny me and everyone were bursting in laughter causing Jasper to take a picture of us again.

We were back on the road and this was going to be different because I know Edward wants to talk about personal stuff, the thing is I don't know if he is refering to that _I_ should talk about the past and things or for _him_ to. This causes us to sit in silence while I drive back home, he seems to hesitate "Bella?" he asks out of nowhere.

"Yeah?" I ask in return "Can we talk now?" he asks in a scared tone. "Sure, what do you want to talk about exactly?" I ask him, he seems hesitant "I was wondering if we could talk about our past, if that is alright with you?" he says weary, I nod so that he could continue "Well, how about we start with relationships?" he asks, I look at him and rais an eyesbrow "What _type___of relationship?" I ask him.

He gulps hard, causing his adam's apple to bob and for me to just stare at it. I look back over to the road "Like friendship, boyfriends..." he trails off, mayb he wants to know about my parents _hell no!_ "Edward. _If_ and _when_ i'm ready to tell you about my parents I will tell you, in the mean time. Don't try and get me to talk about them, they are a touchy subject for me...So _don't,_" he nods and looks out the window.

"What do you want to know?" I ask, a tiny bit of venom in my voice "How about friendships?" he asks.

"I didn't have real friends when I was growing up. Especially since we always moved around from one place to another. The only real friend was Emmett, he knew me before I left Forks and well...When I came back he was happy. He showed me to the gang and here we are. There was a time in my life before graduation, when my dad turned into the asshole he is I had to leave for a long time."

"They were scared for me, I had to move around again, never stopping from where I was going. I kept moving, it was scary and annoying to have my dad on my ass like that, always following and trying to get me." I stop abruptly because I was telling him too much.

"I almost died when I stopped for a minute just to get some equiptment, I was lucky I was near a public place where everyone quickly rushed to help me. This car were in, reminds me of what happened to the one that was destroyed when I left and that was when I was 17." I shake my head at the memory.

"I met someone who was a secret agent, he taught me everything I know and he now keeps me in check. I have to phone him every weekend -on a sunday- and tell him if there is anything suspicious. Thing is this week on monday he died." I look straight ahead, my knuckles turning pale white.

"They say he didn't die of a natural death, but they can't go into details. That man was the only person looking out for me when my dad doesn't know of. I think differently now, if he found out I had a memeber of the FBI with me he would kill him on sight. When I got to the hospital after everything that happened I found myself looking at the face of my friends. They told me I could leave when I wanted to but that I had to stay in a hospital." I sigh, this isn't easy for me to just talk about.

"When I got back I didn't hear from Charlie since, but I still keep myself undercover even if I _am_ a model, I look after myself. Rose told me that when I moved here I didn't have to do it alone, so we all left together...The end." I said with a fake laugh, he winces at it as if it was true.

"What about relationships with guys?" he asks I look at him wide eyed "Unless you're a lesbian..." he pauses realising what he just said "I'm not a lesbian and I'm not in a relationship. I've not had a relationship untill I dated a guy called Mike Newton when I was 16, he was a bastard and I'm glad I didn't lose my virginity to him." I say without even thinking, this causes him to look at _me_ wide-eyed and his jaw hanging down.

"You're not a virgin?" he asks in shock and I smile at him. _Really? He expects me to be a virgin all my life?_ "Nope. I've already had my first kiss too by the way." I say to him with a giggle, because his face showed loads of emotions I couldn't put together. "Who did you lose your first kiss to? Is it the same that took your virginity?" he asks, I laugh at where our conversation ended up to.

"No. I lost my first kiss from a dick who saw me walking around one night and he was _completely_ drunk. I call it more like a stolen kiss...I lost my virginity when I was 21 and it was with someone I didn't exactly _love_ or even _like_ I only had a small crush on him. I lost it to a guy called Jacob Black, he was apparantly really good but I was too drunk to notice. I want to have a relationship with someone I can trust and who can turn me on easily." _omg! Did I just say that _out loud?

"I have told you my relationships...So tell me yours." I order, he simply looks over at the window and sighs. "I have plenty of friends back home, we did everything together and when something cracked off we had each others backs. Yet, when I think about it, most of the stuff that happened is just bullshit I had to put up with them. They never respected anyone not even my own thoughts and oppinions." he shakes his head.

"When I finally had enough I told them, they didn'teven respect me then and so I left. I also didn't want to spend time with my dad on my ass telling me to do more song compositions and I refuesed at one point. Then I decided to come here because I wanted to see Alley. I missed her alot, I also wanted to get to know you guys. Hell, I just want to find the girl and settle down."

"Relationships, where to start? Hummm...I had a girlfriend when I was 15, my dad told me to end it and so I did. I didn't want to but I wanted to make my dad happy for once, just to please him and make him happy. It didn't work though, he just stayed the same and he never _will _change. I had plenty of one night stands, I was a womanizer and that changed when I turned 19 because I just felt horrible with myself to do that to such harmless horny girls."

"I lost my first kiss to my girlfriend, then when I dumped her she told everyone I was shit at kissing and for revenge I kissed everyone she knew and loved. Hell I even fucked her mother, I didn't care at the time because she ment nothing to me after that. When I went to England I met a girl called Tanya, she was very sexy and she liked me too. We almost hooked up but she was playing hard to get, I love it when girls do that and well we never had hooked up."

"I haven't had sex in over 8 months, yet I feel perfectly fine untill I met..." he cut himself off, probably afraid of giving anything away "Who Edward? Were friends right? You can trust me," I assure him and all he does is nod. "Untill I met Isa, she is a beautiful brunette with beautiful-big-brown eyes. She had a body I would kill just to have under me, she has everything I want in a woman," he says looking away at a far distance, since then I noticed he really likes this 'Isa' and I guess she was Spanish.

We didn't talk for the rest of the ride, when we got home I got my car in the garage and headed for the living room. We all watched movies together and when it ended me and Jasper went to look at some more places we could go to together, we were going to go to the funfair tomorrow. Tuesday we were going to the beach, Wednessday we are going to the park, Thursday a hike and Friday we are going to a zoo.

Thing is Saturday is my birthday, yet I feel as though this is going to end in total disaster and I hope not. When we finished picking the locations we finish off with a good old karaoke. When we are exhausted we leave to go to bed and get ready for work tomorrow. When I pass the room that is currantly Edwards, for the amount of time it will take Alice to finish her house so Edward can move in, he is staying with us for the time being. I hear Edward talking to Alice about something, I can tell it's important because Alice's voice is in 'serious mode'.

I walk closer to the slightly opened door and trying to be quiet "Edward. Do you really like her or, are you just saying that to convince me you aren't going to try and get her in your bed?" she asks him, he sighs "Alice I really do like her, I just don't know is she likes me and I can't promise anything about trying to not get her in bed Alice." he tells her seriously. They must be talking about 'Isa'.

"So you do want her in bed!" she points out "I do Alice, but I want to make her feel right and I won't just drop her like some sort of meat on the side. I might even want to make love to her, so yes Alice...I do want her in bed, I even want her in other ways in bed. Like to cuddle her close while she sleeps, to kiss her in the mornings when we wake up." he tells her with honesty dripping in his voice.

"That is sweet Edward, but don't hurt her she is a great girl. I love her to pieces and if you hurt her...I will come after you no matter how much you are my cousin. You hurt her: I hurt you. Got it?" she asks. _Wait! She knows Isa?_

I hear movement come closer to me so I quickly rush over to the bathroom and shut the door. They say their goodnights and go to their rooms, I get changed and head into my room. When my head hit the pillows my mind goes blank...

What do you think? Finding out more about the characters? What will happen next? Little notice: Next chapter will skip right up to Saturday (her birthday) Yay! That is where all the drama starts! Review!

LifeLongCrazy x


	5. Chapter 4: Happy Birthday Isabella

Guide You Here

Author's Notes: I don't own Twilight. This chapter is going to be quite dramatic, the romance with Bella and Edward will take a while. Please bare with me, it will be worth it in the end and also it will be a good chapter when it happens. I know where i'm going with this if there are spelling mistakes: I'm sorry. Happy New Year (from ages ago).

Chapter 4: Happy Birthday Isabella

Last Time: _When my head hit the pillows my mind goes blank..._

I wake up to the shuffeling of people's feet outside my door, yesturday and all this week were a blast. We had fun everywhere we went, even though lots happened yesturday like at work while I modeled in a beautiful dress, I get to wear it on a fashion show Monday but I also get to keep it! Yesturday was wierd though, especially since _they_ came and gave me something that might get me arrested!

Yesturday Jasper asked me if he could ask someone -which he didn't name- to be his girlfriend, I agreed hoping it would be me he would ask. _Hello Bella? It's _your_ birthday, he asked you to give him permission to ask _someone_ to be his girlfriend. It adds up! You are the one he is going to ask _dumbass!_ Get your head out from the fucking toilet girl!_

I jolt up and get changed in a lovely cream silk nightgown. I walk out to not see anyone in the living room, I walk over to the kitchen and no sign of them anywhere. This is scaring me. _Who the hell is here?_ I quickly grab something to eat and I hear a noise behind me. I swivel round and threw the bowl of cereal towards the sound. It crashes against the wall but if Emmett wasn't pulled away by Jasper: Emmett would of been injured.

"Holy shit! Don't sneek up on me guys! You don't know what shit I have been through lately!" there is only one person though...That is Edward. He is the only one that knows about my suspicions against my dad and yet I haven't told anyone about Sam. Sam is the guy I met when my dad came after me, Sam saw through the cameras what I was going through and he gave me the equiptment and training I needed.

I have to go to training again on Monday, right after work and then go to the shop to get _the stuff_. They all look at me stunned except for Edward, he looks scared for me and not for _himself_. I rush over to get something to clean it up, but I remember that I am bare foot. _Great_

"Bella. Leave it. We will clean it, relax...It's your birthday," Alice says to me in a calm tone, I turn to her and relax completely. _Wow she is good!_ "Come let's sit in the living room," Rose says in an equal calming tone, I nod my head and suddenly Rose looks at the guys. "Someone pick her up and carry her to the couch. She can't walk bare foot with _that_ on the floor," suddenly Edward walks upto me and picks me up bridal style.

I start to get nervouse, _I hope he doesn't drop me!_ Edward notices my trembeling, he nuzzels his nose in my hair and gets his lips close enough to my ear. "Bella. I won't drop you I promise," he reasures me, I nod and close my eyes. He was being honest about that and I could tell. When he slowly bends down to softly place me on the couch, I quickly peck his cheek and this causes him to smile.

"Thanks for being true to your promise," I smile back at him, he chuckles "Your welcome oh and...Happy birthday," he congratulates me with a crooked smile, I catch my breath and he didn't notice. _Hell no one noticed!_ I see from the couch Jasper cleaning up the mess I made, while Emmett is making my breakfast and I notice it wasn't my original plan. Emmett and Jasper finish in the matter of minutes, Em brings me my breakfast which is: Pancakes and it's a medium stack.

"Come on. I won't be able to eat all _this! _Could it be possible that you guys all help me with this?" I ask in a begging voice. "Bell. Eat as much as you can and when you finish and there is some left I will eat it. Don't worry," Em says with a smile on the corner of his lips. "Sure. I'll eat," when I am halfway down Rose and Alice get up from beside me in our usual seatings. They head off to Alice's room, the guys stare at the T.V, we are curantly watching 'Friends'.

"Hey. There are six of us in our group and we are all friends. Holy shit! We are the fucking friends cast! Who do you think is who in the cast from our group?" this actualy makes me think for a minute. Emmett is right and we all are atleast a character from it, I start to make my own little cast based on the way our group's personality. I wait for Rose and Alice to come into the room with two bags each: one in each hand.

"Hey Emmett says we are all the cast of friends who do you think plays who in our group?" I ask them, they think for a moment and then they suddenly speak "Well...Emmett is Joey, well because we all know and _he doesn't,_" Alice says with a wink and Rose scowls. "Jasper is Ross because of his passion towards things" Alice explains, Jasper smiles at her and I watch the TV intently.

"Edward is Chandler because I know Edward can make a fool out himself without him even realising," Alice says with a giggle and causes Edward to chuckle. "Rose is Monica because well...We all know _that_," Jasper says with a chuckle and Rose just scowls at him. "Bella is Rachel because of her looks and well...She knows what else that only me, Rose and Bella know about." Alice says pushing my arm lightly with hers. _Great she is refering to when I went sex crazy._

"Leaving me as Phoebe because i'm the bubbely one of us all," she says with a huge smile and a shimmy. We all laugh at her because it was _so_ true, then when we all calm down and watch the rest of the show. When it finishes I give the rest of my pankakes to Em and he gladly eats it, not waisting any time 'because it will get cold' as he says.

Rose and Alice grab the presents out of the bags and give them to the people who bought them for me. "Bella open mine first!" Alice squeels so I hold my hands out for her and she gives it me softly. "Be carefull with that. I spent ages making that for you and I plan to make you wear it tonight. So boys turn your heads away from my hand made outfit," she glares at them and they don't hesitate to obey.

I rip the paper and I notice a lovely light navy blue dress, that would fit perfectly on me. It had sequenes at the top in a V structure but left when it turned into spegette straps. It is tight at where my breasts are but are smooth, then it flows down with little crincles. It was beautiful, I was speachless and they knew I was. I then noticed that there were also shoes, they were the same as the dress only they were smooth and had a half O shape go around where my ancle is.

It stops when it reaches the part where my ance is because it has a strap. I hug Alice and she giggles at this, "Thank you! It's beautiful, I love it!" she laughs at me getting up and rushing to my room to put away so it doesn't ruin the boy's surprise. I rush back to the living room and notice that the guys are looking at us now, so I sit back down and start with Rose. (I'm always in the middle while Alice is on my right and Rose on my left)

Rose puts her present lightly in my hand, I notice it is light and in an envelope. _What the hell? Is this a card?_ I look into her eyes for encouragement and she gives it successfully, I open it slowly afraid that this would be the prank they were planning last week.

I'm surprised to find tickets to Ireland and not _just_ one ticket...But six! We are all going to Ireland together! I can't believe this! I stand up and jump up and down exitedly. I lundge at Rose and suffocate her in a hug, she giggles and hugs back tightly. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I all but scream while I chant at her. "Bella...Have you seen how long we are going to be there?" she asks me, I look at her with confusion "How long?" I ask.

She smiles "A month. We can go when _we_ are ready, we don't have a date that we _have_ to go on. I was going to buy tickets to France or Spain or something like that but I thought it's safer to just go to places where they speak English." she smiles up at me, I turn to the guys "Were going to Ireland!" I squeal at them, they giggle while I dance around for a couple of seconds singing 'Were going to Ireland'.

When I calm down from my high I walk over to Em, he holds it out for me and I grab it softly. When I know it's in my hands I attack the paper and I see a lovely cardigan that I have been wanting for ages, it surprisingly is more shiny and silvery than it did in the magazine. I noted that it would look amazing with my outfit for tonight, so I rush to my room and place it on the bed with the other items.

"Thanks Em. That was very thoughtful and I am adding it with my outfit tonight," I say with a smile as I kiss his cheek and hug him, he hugs me tight. I walk over to Jasper, his is very...Small, it looked rectangular. "Here Bell. I remembered that your favourite colour is blue so...Here," he tells me with a grin that causes me to smile. I rip the paper once I have it in an iron grip and find a little rectangular flip box.

I open it and what I see in there makes me take in a sharp breath. It was the neclace Jasper took a picture of and I instantly fell in love with it. It was a platinum-metalic string like, that would go around my neck and then the jewl was what made me fall in love with it. It was a beautiful dark blue saffire that sparkled everytime you moved it. The rim of it was beautiful because it had lovely patters with flowers and swirls. I hugged the shit out of Jasper while he chuckled in my hair.

"Thanks Jaz. You don't know how much this means to me," I admitt to him, he smiles and pulls away. "Now go open the last present," he orders and I oblige. I walk over to Edward who is holding out a huge box, this is scaring me slightly "Here. I hope you like it, Jasper told me you were eyeing this aswell," he says this with a chuckle. I open it and it's a box that contains the same camera Jasper has only in blue!

I smile at Edward and hug him tight, he sighs into my hair and pulls me to his lap. "Thanks Edward. It will come in handy when we go to Ireland," I say as I kiss his cheek again. He smiles and trades a look with someone over my shoulder, I turn to look and see Alice right behind me. "Bella. We need to talk, come with us," Alice orders as she walks off with Rose to my room.

I get up off Edward's lap and rush over to my room, Alice and Rose are sitting on my bed "Bella. There is going to be a party tonight, we need you to occupy yourself away from the house while we get it ready, got it?" Alice asks, I nod at her frantically. _Maybe I can go and buy the stuff_, "Bella, I need to talk to you _alone_," Alice says aiming for Rose to move and which she does.

I hear the door shut I turn to look at Alice and she pats the seat so I can sit next to her. "Bella...It's about-" she is cut off by my phone ringing, I quickly rush to my bedside draw and look at caller ID. "Hello?" I ask into it, knowing its the FBI "Miss Swan, we need you come down so we can talk. Could it be possible?" Paul asks, I look at Alice who is looking at me confused "Sure, when should I be there?" I ask him, he asks someone near him but muffles it with his hand.

"The quickest you can get. Miss Swan..._Please_ be careful," _now that scared me!_ I look at the time on my phone, it's 11 in the morning! Oh well...It's important, it might be about Sam. "Sure. I'll be there, should I take _it_?" I ask him, I hear him clear his troat "Sure Miss Swan. Just be careful with it," he hangs up without me responding to that.

Alice is looking at me concerned "Alice. I'm heading out. I've found something to do. So, i'll see you later...Phone me when your ready." I rush around and look for clothes to wear, I find a nice brown shirt and some skinny jeans. I grab some black boots and head for my closet, I get changed in there (It's a walkthrough) and find what I need. I shove it in my geans and cover it with my shirt.

"Bella! Where are you going?" Alice screaches when she sees me head for the door "Alice. I can't tell you that, it's personal. Please understand that," I quickly grab some extra stuff that I will need and shove it in my pocket.

I leave my room and head for the bathroom, I brush my hair, brush my teath, wash my face and floss. I rush past everyone, they all look at me concerned and I guess it's because of my focused face. I have a focused face when i'm driving but this face is when I am about-to-fucking-kill focused. Edward stands up abruptly and rushes to grab my wrist, he pulls me back and looks me in the eyes. "Bella. Where are you going?" he asks.

I pull my wrist away "Non of your business Edward," I tell him, this makes him frown "Bella. Please tell me, what happens if something happens to you and no one knew where you are?" he asks me and it makes me think. "Edward don't tell anyone this but...I'm going to the FBI. You are the only one who knows about the guy who helped me, the FBI might know more and I _need_ to know. Please, _please_ don't tell anyone," I beg and he nods.

I rush out the door and check my surroundings incase I'm being watched, when i'm satisfied I leave and go to the garage. I get into my car and start the engine, this time it roars and not 'purrs'. I drive fast down to the FBI station and when I get there I am instantly greeted by Paul.

"Miss Swan. Follow me," his dark brown eyes are brooding, even if he is in business and I follow him instantly. We walk into an office, it's the office of Seth Clearwater. Seth was best friends with Sam, Seth stuck by with Sam when he helped me. "Hello Bella. Take a seat, please," I sit down instantly "Hello Seth. What gives me the pleasure of seeing you this morning?" I ask him and he chuckles at this.

"Bella, the pleasure is mine but...I'm afraid your father is still after you. Thing is we were keeping good track of him with Sam around, but he seems to have suddenly disappeared, please be careful. We have brought you hear today to give you more training and also new equiptment." I see Paul hand Seth a document, I remember the detail of the folder imediatly...It's my record of being with the FBI training.

"Ah. You are doing well Bella. Almost there I see...That is the perfect reason you are here and that is becuase we are afraid that your father will find you. You need to train on how to attack without a weapon and with other objects. You also need to learn how to use a gun propperly, so your training starts when you are prepared. Follow Paul and he will teach you," I stand up and nod "Thank you Seth, it was lovely seeing you again."

He chuckles lightly "Lovely to see you too, if there is any problems...We are a phone call away," I turn to leave but Seth's voice stops me "Oh, and Bella? Happy Birthday," I smile and leave behind Paul, he leads us into a training hall and we get started. When we were done I get changed and leave to go home. It is already 5o'clock when I got out and it took an hour to drive home.

When I enter the door, Jasper is there covering my eyes with his hands, I giggle "Bella. You are not allowed to see what is going on. I'm taking you to your room, Alice says that you should shower and get 'pretty'." I smile at this, when I reach my room I grab the clothes and I'm met at the door with Rose, she does the same as Jasper and leads me to the bathroom instead.

I have a shower and get changed, this time it's Alice taking me into my room, when I make it there I brush my hair, dry it, curl it and then put a little bit of make-up on. I hear a knock at the door, I turn to look at it "Come in!" I answer, I pull a robe on quickly and fiddle with the hook of the necklace. I look at the door and see Edward staring at me with a look of shock "Bella...You look stunning and that is just your face and hair. I haven't even seen the dress yet and you look amazing."

I blush at this, he smiles that crooked smile "Thank you Edward, erm...Could you help me with this?" I ask him, pointing to the necklace. He smiles and walks towards me, I hand him the necklace and he steps behind me. I watch as he puts the necklace around my neck while I push my hair out of the way and as we watch eachothers movements in the mirror. When he finally finishes hooking it he places the saffire where it has to be and I sigh at how lovely it looks and how it feels against my skin.

"You look...Breathtaking Bella," he says as he kisses my cheek and walks to the door "Bella. You can come out now," he says with a smile and I rush over to him. He holds his arm out in a link motion and link mine generously, he guides me to the hall and I notice the couch's have all been moved around and are not there anymore.

I push my robe off and hear people gasp while Alice just smiles at her success. Everyone screams "Surprise! Happy Birthday Bella!" then I walk around and greet everyone. I have a couple of drinks and I am right now outside drinking, while people dance inside _and_ out. Very few are out but there are people, I hear a slow dance and that is when I remember what Jasper asked me, so I rush inside and look for him.

When I find him, I see him and Alice...My entier body freezes and my hand looses it's grip on my glass. Jasper and Alice were slow dancing while _kissing_. I felt shattered, I was frozen, numb, I couldn't even _move_! When I found my body again I ran outside for air because there was non in that house.

Not one tear slipped down my face, only disapointment crashed down on me while I stood there and I stayed there for the rest of the night. When everyone left I went back inside to see Rose, Emmett, Alice and Jasper cuddeling up in their pairs. I was destroyed seeing them all happy in each others arms, while I was here sad and alone.

I walk over to get another drink, I take one sip and hear the mail flap lift and fall, I walk over to the door and see a letter. I pick it up and flip it around it said:

_Bella Swan_

In unknown writing, I open the letter to see it is in fact a card and it says:

_Happy 26th Birthday big girl!_

I wonder if it's from Angela in our old high school, when I open it I start to read the familiar sprawl of writing:

_Happy Birthday Isabella, I hope you have the best birthday of your life because I'm afraid darling...It's about to be your last birthday._

_I told you I would find you, guess I proved you wrong honey and guess what?...I'll see you soon ;)_

_Lot's and lot's of love your amazing 'daddy' xxxx_

My hands start to tremble, my breath his coming quick and I do the only thing I can do right now and that is: Scream...

What do you think of _that_? Hope you enjoyed it! What will happen next? Will Bella ever be safe again? Is it a joke? What could _possibly _happen? Review please!

LifeLongCrazy196 x


	6. Chapter 5: Holy shit Bella!

Guide You Here

Author's Notes: I don't own Twilight, I would like some reviews please! Tell me what you think...Enjoy this chapter! Not as lengthy as the others but you get to find out about Bella's past!

Chapter 5: Holy shit Bella!

Last Time: _My hand start's to tremble, my breath is coming quick and there is only one thing I can do right now and that is: Scream..._

BPOV

Rose quickly runs up to me and grabs me before I faint, while Emmett picks up the card that I dropped while falling. Emmett starts to read the card out loud while his eyes widen in shock, he reads:

_"'Happy Birthday Isabella, I hope you have the best birthday of your life because I'm afraid darling. It's about to be your last birthday. I told you I would find you, guess I proved you wrong honey and gues what? I'll see you soon. -Wink face-' then it says 'Lot's and lot's of love your amazing 'daddy' and loads of kisses.'"_

Everyone gasps, yet they all know _almost_ all of the story and Edwards doesn't. They all have a face of terror, pure shock and concern. I start to tremble with anger, _how dare he come to me _now_ and scare my friends like that?_ I rush over to my closet and grab my gun -that the FBI gave me for protection while I was at work Friday- and I head past everyone in the ready-to-shoot postition. Everyone gets scared and try and get away or come closer to me.

I give them a look meaning that I am to _not_ be fucked around, I get to the front door and see Jasper blocking my exit. "Holy shit Bella! When the hell did you get a gun?" Jasper asks me while holding the door to dear life. "I'll tell you all later, but now..._Move out of my __**fucking**__ way_ Jasper!" he doesn't hesitate and moves away, allowing me to leave out to the front door, while searching for any trace of Charlie.

I look frantically, when I notice my gun is on safety I switch it to auto and carry on searching for him. When I notice there is no one around and that it _is _clear to go back inside and not worry, I look into concerned and shocked faces, _hell they were afraid of me!_ I look over to Edward who looks completely confused as to the others who know about Charlie. I walk over to them and place my gun down on the table.

_What is the point on hiding it? They already know you have it! What are you going to do? Run to your room, hide it then you tell them that 'you didn't see anything' like the penguins from Madagascar?_

I sigh and decide to tell Edward my story, then tell everyone all together about Sam, and after what has been going on. I sit back for a minute and cover my face with my hands, frustration flowing all over me. I hear someone reach over for the table, I open my eyes and see Emmett reaching the gun, he almost picked it up. "Emmett, _don't _touch that," I bark at him, he quickly pulls away as if I was about to eat his hand and gulp it down.

"Alright. This is how it's going to go: I'm going to go tell Edward my story outside, when I'm done I have to tell you all about something I have been keeping from you, and about what is going on. Got that?" I ask them, they all nod and don't say a word. I look over to Edward and point with my head to the back yard, I stand up and he trails quietly behind.

I walk down the steps, while holding onto the railing and when I reach the marble pavement that lead to our outside dinning table -with chairs- and our own little -curantly lit up- gazebo that I would love to stand on at night and feel the air gust around me. I walk over and sit down on a chair, and look at the lovely clear blue of the pool -just next to me- and when Edward sits down: I sigh.

I stay focused on my glass of wine I left earlier today, I pick it up and take a sip. "Edward. Things happened when I was with my mom, she was always moving around with me...That I never really learnt anything, until I got to high school. Anyway, that isn't important right now, when my mom met Phil she stayed a little longer in places, and I was happy about that, but when I turned 12: I didn't see her much. I was 14 when I saw her have sex with Phil, worst of all...It was in _my_ room and on _my_ bed."

I gulp my drink down and pour some more, knowing I would need it if I was going to tell him all of my story. "I couldn't sleep on that bed ever again, so I slept on the couch. Worst thing about that day was, when I saw them my mom was straddeling him and he _saw _me! He didn't even try and cover himself, my mom was on a high and I saw Phil look at me, wink, hold my mom's hips and work her. Then I gasped when he licked his lips at me, and he was even checking me out!"

I shiver at the memory "Then on the night of my birthday, my mom was working and me and Phil were the only one's home. I told Phil to leave because I was going to sleep after an uneventful night. He left to go to his room, and a few hours later I was knocked out in deep sleep. I woke up suddenly to the feel of someone on-top of me and under the covers, I opened my eyes to see Phil. I gasped, and I was about to scream when he covered my mouth with his hand."

I grip my glass tightly, I hate that man with every fiber in my body. "Phil told me to relax and that he was going to treat me right, I struggled to get out from under him, but I did it eventually. He had his boxers off, my shorts and top off when I finally got him off me. I rushed to the kitchen, but he caught me and pushed me against the wall."

I hated talking about that night, but I needed Edward to see what happened and to understand why I'm like this. "It took alot of moving around for him to finally get off of me, he let me go when I bit him and I quickly got a wine bottle to use it against him. He tried to grab me again and I scratched his face, leaving a scar on him. He still has it from what I heard, but I hit him with the wine bottle and my mom saw me. I told her what happened, I even showed her my bruises and she _still_ didn't believe me!"

A tear rolls down my cheek, I look over to see Edward look at me with rage, sadness and suspence. "She locked me in my room for a week, she hit me, kicked me and punched me. I got fed up of her screaming at me, telling me I was the worst daughter in the world, and that I was going to pay for marking Phil like that."

"I ran away and she told me she was going to kill me, 'the next time she finds me'. I ran to my dad, he helped me and looked after me. We were happy for a while, untill he mixed with the wrong people and did bad stuff. The night I had a go at him, when no one accumpanied him, he was pissed and drunk. He heard me screaming, telling him off and telling him that he should stop."

I take a sharp intake of breath and take a gulp of my drink "Then, he was marching up to me screamed in my face, about how I couldn't control him and that 'he was his own boss now'. I slapped him in the face when he said I was a complete bitch and whore: 'just like my mother' he told me. He got pissed angry, grabbed my by the hair and slammed me to the floor. He told me that I was going to pay for that, he said he was going to kill me. I grabbed a bear bottle and smashed it on his head, it caused him to fall and let me escape."

I look over at him, he wasn't looking at me, he was staring off beyond my shoulder, and his jaw was clenched tight. I look back at my glass of wine and continue. "He grabbed my anckle to try and stop me, I fell to the floor again. I was scared but I quickly kicked him in the face, he was knocked out so I ran over to my car, and went to Emmett's house. I told him what happened and he let me stay. Then there was the whole 'chase panic' going on with me and my dad. I will go into more detail on that, in a minute..." I say this standing up.

"Although now, we need to go so I can tell others the rest of _that_ story. So come on and let's go," I say grabbing my drink, and following Edward back into the house. When we enter I look outside for a minute for any trace of Charlie...None. I walk to the living room and sit with them, they are talking quietly amongst themselves. I sit down and wait for them to stop and look at me.

"Right. All of you know my story. Yet, i'm sorry to say you guys don't know all of it. Remember when I told you that Charlie wasn't going to follow me anymore? Well that wasn't true, when I had to leave it was because: when I came home to Emmett's house I saw a note from Charlie. He said that if I didn't leave: he would kill Emmett and everyone I loved. I wouldn't stand for it, so I left and drove for weeks. I would only stop for sleep, food, drink, gas and the toilet."

They are all silent, I pick up my gun and look at it while I carry on. "When I was driving I didn't know someone was looking out for me, his name was Sam and he worked for the FBI. He linked to my phone networks, because I would stay at a little motel to sleep, and when I got to my room I met Sam. I was scared at first, I thought he was spying on me for Charlie, but then he showed me his ID. He drove with me for a while and we would stop, he would teach me how shoot and attack."

"He also taught me how to speed drive without getting caught, it was helpful and I thanked him for everything he was doing. He would drive close to me, while Seth -He was another guy who worked for the FBI but he now is the manager of it- looked after us and when Seth lost connection to where Charlie was...Sam stopped and told me I would have to go on without him, because he had to track Charlie. Charlie found me, completely ruined my car: that it ignited into flames and I jumped out."

"He strode up to me, we faught and he told me he would find me again. That was when he noticed people coming, I was hurt: I had bruises, cracked bones and cuts. I didn't hear anything from him untill now, Sam was keeping me safe and training me daily. That was untill last week, he was murderd and I suspect it to be Charlie. The FBI came to me telling me that in Sam's will, I get to keep his trusty gun and also free training," I say showing the gun to them.

"I didn't tell you this but...I worked with the FBI for a while when I was 23. They wanted me to be like one of them, think, act and sound like one. I did eventually and i'm well trained since Sam was one of the best."

"I have to tell you now, that: what ever happens _now_ it will be your own fault. I suggest you do what is right for you and not for me. _That _is why when Charlie strikes...I want to be alone. He is _my_ problem and I will fix it on my _own_. No: 'But Bella we will protect you' or 'You can't face him on your own' because I _can_. I have been trained to and my final assignment in the FBI is to _**kill him**_."

They look at me stunned, I gulp down my wine and head for my room. "I'm tierd guys, I also need to make a phone call so. Goodnight," I get changed and pick up my phone. I dial the number I need. "Hello?" the man asks "Hi. This is Isabella Swan," I tell the man in my FBI tone. "What is it Miss Swan?" Seth asks me, I pause and sigh. "He's here and he's found me..."

What do you think? Review please! What will happen?

LifeLongCrazy196 x


	7. Chapter 6: 1 month later

Guide You Here

Author's Notes: I don't own twilight. Please enjoy...

Chapter 6: 1 month later

Last Time: _"He's here and he's found me..."_

BPOV

Life hasn't been easy this past month so far, but I can tell you: that it is better than how I thought it would be. There were loads of things happening like: I was never alone, I had more training and it was harder, I had more weapons and Charlie hasn't sent me anything else.

There is also the case of friendships and new relationships. Edward has moved out, found a new job in a local school -he is teaching kids how to play the piano- and has finally baught a new home. He really was happy to have _both _things he enjoys.

Things have been hectic, for one I have my job, training, friendships and security to handle. Things have been fine from then, even though Jasper moved out and into Alice's home, because I told him that no one could stay in my home untill this Charlie situation was over. He said he was going to move out anyway and so he left.

Right now i'm driving to my place after dropping Alice off at a mall, she was dieing to go and begged me to stay. I told her I couldn't because I had important stuff to do, she frowned and left. I felt bad about leaving her there but I had no choise. I was throwing her a surprise birthday party at mine and had to get everyone in order.

When I got there I automatically checked my surroundings, -just incase- and when I was pleased: I got out and entered my home. Everyone was running about getting things up, we made a banner saying 'Happy Birthday Alice!' and also had poppers everywhere! The place looked Alice-party-afied and when it did you could just _tell_ it was her birthday.

Everyone was staying at mine today, it was for Alice's sake because we all knew she likes to get drunk -especially on this day. Checking around the house everything was ready...All we had to do was get ready ourselves. I let everyone else have a shower and get ready before me while I patrolled the house with either Emmett or Jasper.

They seemed to enjoy being around me, when I was in 'FBI mode' as they call it. I always had the gun with me, when it was my turn I quickly gave my gun to Rose. She had more experiance at shooting, especially since she came to training with me once.

When I finished I got out, dried myself, got changed into the dress they gave me monday. It was a party dress with beautiful detail of flowers, sequins and flairs. I love it, I knew Alice would aswell since this was a really well known dress.

I put on my accessories, curled my hair and put make up on. I was just putting on my heels when I heard a knock on the door "Bella?" Edward's voice asked. "Come in," I replied and he entered, his face lit up when he saw me and a small smile spread across his face.

"What's up?" I asked, he chuckled "Bella. Nothing is wrong, if not the complete opposite. You look stunning and i'm afraid you will take the spot-light away from Ali tonight," he said with a crooked smile, I suddenly smiled without control. "Thank you Edward, but I highly doubt Alice will mind," I said blushing and gathering my strenght to stop.

I got out of the door, when I reached the living room: it was crowded with people and I was surprised. Shortly after we told the guests _not_ to remind Alice of her age the front door opened.

We all hid, shushed and when the light switched on Alice jumped back in surprise. "Surprise!" we shreaked all together, she covered her mouth in surprise and giggled. "Oh my God! Thank you everyone!" she said jumping up and down on the spot. Jasper walked over to her and kissed her delicatly on the lips.

My stumache churned, I walked outside to the back 'garden' and relaxed my gurgeling gut. I closed my eyes and let the peaceful song envelope my suroundings. Listening to Sia's 'Beautiful Calm Driving' was always 'calming' ironically.

When I finally had enough relaxation to go back inside to grab a drink: I did. I felt a flip in my stumache, I quickly grabbed my wine and took a sip. When it still carried on I rushed outside for some air again, when I recovered I stayed outside -incase it came again.

I closed my eyes and memories flash in my eyes from _that_ night.

_"I'm tierd. This was an alright birthday, so could you please leave Phil?" I asked, he nodded and stood up, or more like stumbled? He walked over to his room, shut the door and I got under the covers..._

_When I woke up, I woke up of deep breathing, someone's body pressed flush against mine and hands pulling my shorts down. My eyes open up to unravel the face of Phil, in his sober state._

_"Phil? What are you doing?" I asked, he kissed my neck, making me feel like gagging. "I'm going to make you feel good Bella. This is going to be the _best_ birthday ever...Just you wait," that was when I felt it._

_I screamed and pushed him off, he fell to the floor and I stumbled to get out, when I reached the kitchen I was pushed against the wall. My heart was beating frantically, I was scared out of my witts!_

_"Phil! Let go of me! You're hurting me!" I screamed in his face, he laughed and I gasped when I felt _it_ again. My fist connected to his jaw when-_

My memories were cut short when I got to deep into it. I sighed, closed my eyes and gained control over myself again.

That was when I heard it. "Hello Bella. Fancy seeing _you_ again" and that was when, I was held by the mouth and back: trying to stop me from screaming...


	8. Chapter 7: Get OUT!

Guide You Here

Author's Notes: IMPORTANT! The first five reviewers of this chapter will get a preview of the next! So REVIEW! I'm sorry for the hold up. I had alot to deal with, i'm also plotting a revenge on a guy who is using me. I felt so bad when I found out, even though I love him...I will not be made a fool, I'm not his tool. So I'm sorry for hold up's for this story and others! Much Love! Now Enjoy and remember: Reviews!

Chapter 7: Get OUT!

Last Time: _That was when I heard it. "Hello Bella. Fancy seeing __**you**__ again," and that was when, I was held by the mouth and back: trying to stop me from screaming..._

I wriggeled around, trying to let him let go but it didn't work. I then bit him on the hand making him let go of my mouth, and scream in agony. I was still held by my gut while he pulled me roughly to his body. "Bella. Relax, we don't want our reuinion to make a scene do we?" he asked me in a teasing tone. I growled and headbutted him, he let go instantly.

I quickly rushed down the stairs, ran to the table and picked up a knife -that was set up for later because I planned to make us a meal. "What the _hell_ are you doing in my house? And how did you get in?" I screamed at the man I was hoping I would never see again. "Oh Bellykins you wouldn't think that just by saying I was a relative wouldn't let me in?" he asked with a dirty smirk on his face. He walked down the stairs like I was his prey, I gripped hold of the knife causing my knuckles to hurt.

"That isn't what I ment you bastard! How the fuck did you find me?" I practically screamed at him, he laughed darkly "Bella. Don't talk dirty, you know I like it when you do that." he said to me inches apart, he grabbed my wrist and flicked the knife away. The knife flew into the pool, I thought about getting it but he pushed me on the floor.

He grabbed another knife from the table, twirling it in his fingers "Now Bella...What were you saying about fucking?" he asked with a smirk. He was going to stab me when I quickly flipped my legs: locking him then making him fall flat on his back. The knife landed inches from my face, but I moved slightly and it landed on the floor. I quickly picked it up and did a 'kip-up', I was now holding him down with my heel: holding his neck.

I was going to ask him a question when he kicked my back, I fell on the floor in pain and he got up. When I gathered my strenght I got up, he was going to grab my hair when I blocked him. This caused us to have a real fight, he punched my arm but I quickly saw the knife and jabbed his leg. When I saw him cry in pain I ran into the house, I rushed to the first person I saw and that was Edward.

My face must of shocked him, because I was sure my hair was messy and I was sweating like hell. He grabbed my shoulders and looked seriously into my eyes, "He-he's here Edward. It-It's Phil. He-He's found me. Tell-Tell the others. I n-need to find my m-mom." I said out of breath, he cursed and ran his fingers through his hair while gritting his teeth. "Bella. Stay here. I'm going to get Emmett," he said running to find him.

I stood there glancing around, no one was here that I could recognise as my mother. Then something clicked, _mom wouldn't be here. Phil was a distraction meaning she is in my room looking for information! _I ran to my room, picking up a drink and gulping it down. She wasn't in my room, but when I got out a flash of brown-short hair whooshed past. I rushed behind, she was no where to be found but that changed when I felt something on my back.

"Hello. Honney, I've missed you. Did you know that?" she asked with a sinister twist in her voice, I was about to twirl around when I felt her hand on my shoulder "Ah, ah, ah. Bella. You don't want to do that, this gun isn't on safety. You should know that," she whispered in my ear. She had my gun. _Shit!_ I was about to say something when I felt her off me, I turn around to see Rose on top of her and my gun on the floor.

I grabbed the gun, but when I picked it up it fell out of my hands and to the floor. "Bella. Don't even plan to do that, you know I can easily kill you," he said with a dark chuckle, I elbowed him in the gut. He fell and I turn around and kick him in the face. He grabs my foot in mid air, then twists it so I have my back to him. He stands up, my hands on the floor and I quickly spin/kick him in the gut. He stumbles backwards, I kick punch him in the face but he punches me in the face.

I fell on the floor, he grabs me by the hair and brings me to my feet. Making me moan, he pushes me against a wall and I groan at my hurt body. "I'm going to do what I planned to do on your 15th tonight. You are going to thank me for this," he said leaning in to kiss me while I squirm. His lips were inches from mine when he is pushed on the floor, I see Emmett smashing Phil's face in. Suddenly Edward grips my hip, pulling me to his side.

I notice that Rose and my mom switched roles and now so have Emmett. I run to grab my gun, I shoot up in the air but I can't threaten with one! "Bella! Catch!" Alice says with an extra gun, she throws it and I catch it pointing either one with a gun. They abruptly get up while Emmett and Rose get up from the floor. "Now you two forgot who the hell you are messing with. All I have to say is get the _fuck_ out of my house and _never_ come back. If you are not gone in 10 seconds I will shoot your ass dead! Get OUT!" they ran for the hills.

My breathing came fast, _what the hell just happened?_ My sight was getting blurry and I lost grip of the gun. I eventually fell to the floor, while everyone was asking in concern but I was going under...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

What do you think? First five! So review! Sorry it's short. Just didn't have enough time! I promise next chapter will be longer! Much love!


	9. Chapter 8: A month later

Guide You Here

Author's Notes: Hi Guys! Long time eh? Please can I have 6 reviews for this chapter or I won't write untill I get it! So be quick I advise! I don't own Twilight and Enjoy! Sorry for grammer, was in a rush!

Chapter 8: A month later

Last Time: _I eventually fell to the floor, while everyone was asking in concern but I was going under..._

A month has passed. I have no clue how I survived this month, with the work and training. Then I had Charlie, Renee and Phil on my ass. This past month wasn't easy, with everything effecting me and affecting me. Then there were the relationship problems, I was falling more in love with Jasper while he fell more in love with Alice.

Right now I was driving home, feeling the rush of the day pass through my system. When I opened the door I checked incase there was any bad signs. When the coast was clear I got in only to notice something different. My guns were on the table, I never put them there because I always leave them in my room hidden.

I walk over to the table, putting my phone in my jean pocket and dropping my bag on the floor. I was about to lift up a gun and I completely forgot the door was open wide. When I heard it shut loudly, I shreaked and picked up the guns. When I turned around I saw _him_ there. "Hello Bella," he said with a hint of enjoyment in his voice...Bastard.

"What did I tell you Phil?" I asked him, his face turned into one of 'I-accept-your-challange. "You said you would shoot my ass, but we both know you don't have the courage." I snickered at his comment, this made him step closer "Don't take another step or I'll blow your brains out," I sneer at him. He chuckles darkly, "Oh Bella. Always the confident little girl."

I turn the guns into auto and point them in a 'tomb-raider' like way at him. "You and I both know I am stronger than you think. Plus I'm not afraid of you, I pitty you," I spat at him with squinted eyes. "Bella, I wouldn't put it past me to know how to get you when you least expect it," he said with an evil smirk, he stepped forward and I fired only problem was nothing came out of either!

He chuckled, digging his hand in his pockets and while I look in my guns to find nothing. When I look up at him he chuckles, holding something in his hand "Looking for this my dear?" he asks while dropping all my bullets on the floor. "Come and get it then," he gestures to the floor and I deliberate.

I look at my guns, the floor, Phil and then back again, I then see the door isn't locked. My mind responding fast: I throw a gun at him, making it hit his head and stumble. Then I quickly run, slide down on the floor, grab the gun and some bullets. When I got that and saw him recovering, I rush to my bathroom and lock myself inside.

"Bella! Get out now! Are you being a coward now? What happened to 'brave' Bella?" he asks, I look around and notice my phone. I look on my text messages and noticed Edward would be the only one out of work right now. "She is still here. Only thinking of a plan to kill your ass," I said typing frantically 'Edward, run to my house. Quick! I need help, Phil is here!'

I quickly got a reply that said 'Be there in 3 minutes, hold on' not listening to him, I put my bullets in and take deep breaths. _You can do this Bella. He is a weak ass, you can take him down easily!_ Closing my eyes I quickly open the door and shoot him in the leg.

He screams in pain but doesn't fall like I expect, instead he punches me in the face. I swipe the bit of blood, giving him an evil glear and kick him in the balls. I push him to the floor while he withers in pain, soon he quickly recovers while I run to the kitchen for a knife.

He grabbed me by the hips, pushed me to the floor causing me to drop the knife. "Get off me you bastard!" I scream and then spit at him, he slapps me in the face repeatedly and when I gather the strength I lick and kiss his kneck. He moans in pleasure, then I suddenly bite him as hard as I can.

I push him off, holding onto his kneck he fumbles to get the blood off and I smirk. I grab the knife, get up and try to run, I'm suddenly grabed by my ankel and fall to the floor. I look behind me to see an evil smile on Phil's face, he gets ontop of me straddeling my waist.

"Don't. Touch. Me!" I scream with gritted teeth, holding the knife and stabbing him in the shoulder. He screamed and pulled the knife out, slapped me then punched me in the face and aimed the knife at my heart. "I'm going to enjoy seeing you dead you bitch!" he screams then when I thought I was about to die he gets kicked by someone.

I quickly get up to see Edward punching Phil's face with an evil look on his face, I was scared seeing this side of Edward, when I saw Phil punch Edward and straddel him like he did to me I panicked. I quickly found my gun while seeing Edward's face getting hit repeatedly. I aimed for Phil's heart and focused hard, the next thing I knew Phil flopped to the side and Edward was shit scared.

He stood up, walked over to me and wrapped me in a tight, comforting hug. "Are you alright?" he asked, I looked at him astonished "Shouldn't I be asking _you_ that?" I asked and this made him chuckle awkwardly. "I guess but...You're the one who went through worse."

I look at Phil's dead body, relieved I didn't have to worry about him now. "Edward, I have a favor...Could you help me take the body and burry it?" I asked afraid of his answer, he nodded and quickly grabbed some bed sheets. We wrapped him up, tied him down and drove off. All while wearing gloves, we knew too well they would find finger prints.

That night we burried a deep secret, only me and Edward could know. As for my Mom she would be pissed and have more of a reason to kill me. That night I begged Edward not to tell anyone of that night, this was the start of something I couldn't put my finger on...

OoO

What do you guys think? 6 reviews or I don't write untill I get them! Much love!


End file.
